


Mischievous Sorcerers

by AnonymousAngel_04



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Arthur Knows About Morgana's Magic (Merlin), F/F, Fluff, Good Morgana (Merlin), M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousAngel_04/pseuds/AnonymousAngel_04
Summary: Merlin and Morgan’s decided to have some fun with their shared magic.
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Mischievous Sorcerers

Merlin turned the corner, clapping his hand over his lips, muffling his laughter. “Merlin! Now is not the time to be hiding!” Arthur’s voice boomed throughout the halls of the castle. Merlin had needed to help Arthur with his dressing since Arthur was meant to train the knights.

That’s when Morgan came out of her bedroom. “Arthur, why are you yelling?” His sister asked, as she walked towards him. “Merlin ran out on me when I was needed to be dressed.” Arthur said, having his sister sigh.

”You’re dressed, I’ll deal with him when I can find him. Go train the knights.” The older Pendragon sighed, but nodded nonetheless. Arthur makes his way away from his sister, heading further and further away from the two.

”You can come out now!” Morgana laughed, as Merlin came around the pillar. “Now since Arthur’s gone and Gwen’s with her brother. Why don’t we have some fun.” Beamed the high priestess. The warlock nodded, grabbing her hand, both running through the castle, making their way into the woods.

Morgana knew what Merlin was about to do. It was silent, before he roared in his dragonlord voice. Almost every time he used it, did the others get chills down their spines. Morgana’s was because it felt so powerful, much more than herself.

Seconds later, Kilgharrah and Aithusa come flying down. “Young warlock, high priestess.” The older dragon greeted, as Aithusa roared happily, rubbing against both magic users. “Hey there girl.” Morgana said, petting the younger.

The two sorcerers were working on Aithusa’s talking, she’s still trying to hard. “Why don’t we go flying today?” Morgana beamed, since she usually doesn’t fly with Merlin. She only ever did it once.

”Young Warlock.” Kilgharrah muttered, before sighing. He lowers his head, allowing the two to climb on to his neck. After they were settled on to the dragon’s neck, he set off into the sky. Aithusa follows in the older’s steps.

”Woohoo!” Merlin shouted, hands tossed into the air. He missed flying with Kilgharrah. It was fun the same as the first time. The wind passed through their hair, having Morgana laughing as she allowed herself to relax.

Aithusa had some what of a smile on her lips. She roared happily, going in circles in front of the older dragon. “This is so fun!” Morgana beamed, throwing her own hands into the air. She allowed her hair to flow behind her, closing her eyes, her body relaxing.

She heard Merlin whisper something under his breath, before the sky light up with shapable clouds. They were in shapes of many things, stars, dragons, circles, and other random shapes.

They spent hours just flying through the sky. Until night fall fell upon them, did the two dragons fly down towards the circle opening in the forest. The oldest dragon let down his head, the two magic users climbing down. “Have a good night you two. And Aithusa. We’ll work more on your talking.” Merlin promised, petting the younger.

She purred, before flying off with Kilgharrah. “That was fun. We should totally do that again. Now let’s go mess with the King and Gwen.” Merlin shook his head but nodded. The two hurried towards Camelot, and into the castle.

When they saw Gwen, they turned toward a pillar, waiting for her to get closer. Morgana then whispered some words under her breath, before Gwen’s hold body glowed and then she was dressed in Arthur’s clothes from earlier.

Merlin chuckled lightly, before the doors busted open, and an angry Arthur comes in. “We’re are those two?” He asked, Gwen angry as well but trying not to laugh as Arthur was angry but in a dress.

”Arthur, don’t get so mad at-“ She stopped mid sentence as she notices her girlfriend’s green dress. “Morgana! Merlin!” The two knew they were in trouble. They both slowly walked from the pillar, heads down and scratching their necks.

”Merlin, we’ve talked about this.” Gwen scolded the older, making Merlin blush in embarrassment. “It was Morgana!” The high priestess gasped, grumbling under her breath. “Way to sell me out Merlin!” She growled, her eyes turning gold.

”Hey! Hey! We talked about using magic when bickering!” Arthur scolded the two, making both magic users groan, before letting their hands falls. “Sorry.” Merlin mumbled before walking towards his lover.

”You forgive me though, right?” Merlin did his whole puppy dog look, even adding a bit of his magic golden eyes in play. Arthur knew he couldn’t stay mad at his lover. Mainly when he showed his golden eyes. Both Gwen and Arthur had a weakness for them.

”Fine, but you both will be punished. No using magic for the whole day starting tomorrow!” Both magic uses nod, before running off leaving the two alone. “You know their gonna use their magic all day now.” Gwen told her best friend.

”Yeah I know. But we’ll let them have their fun.” Gwen smiled, glad that Arthur is letting them have their fun before being punished.


End file.
